


Never Let Her Go

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set end of 2012; He worries. (written for the prompt "hospital")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Her Go

He sat with his head bowed, his arms leaning on his legs, wringing his hands. There were no words for the dread he was feeling inside. Vicious tendrils of fear clouded his mind.

Why did time pass so slowly when one needed it to pass faster? He needed to know what was going on with his wife. Always having known how much she meant to him, the events of the last weeks, especially the last days had instilled in him the fear he could lose her way before her time. 

Some years ago, it had been him who gave her cause for worry when he needed heart surgery. Only now, he fully realized the anxiety and fear she must have felt.

The doctors said that they should be able to deal with the blood clot in her head, but there was always a chance that… that…. He couldn’t think like that, had to stay positive for himself but even more so for her. She needed him, and he would do whatever she needed him to do, even if it meant to sit here waiting for her to be brought back from another round of tests.

Through all their ups and downs, she had always been there for him. He liked to think he had done the same, even though he knew he was the reason for some of the worst times of her life.

He looked at the clock on the other side of the room, only a mere two minutes having passed since he had last checked the time.

What a way to ring in a new year. He had always liked this time of the year when it seemed that one had a chance to start over, to tackle all the things one had meant to a long time before. While he was a realist, knew that even the best intentions didn’t necessarily mean a single thing would change, if one didn’t try one couldn’t succeed either.

Now, he could only hope to have his wife with him the next year. He allowed his thoughts to wander, to think about all the little things he could do for her if she only came back home with him. He’d make her a cup of her favorite tea; they could curl up on the couch to binge watch TV – something they hadn’t done in a while. Maybe if she felt up for it, they could take a walk, followed by him reading to her while her feet rested in his lap. Mundane things but just what they seldom had time to enjoy. If only…

The door opened, and he had to smile. Even as tired as she had to be, his wife was clearly annoyed by being moved in a wheelchair when she would’ve preferred to walk. Even if her body threatened to fail her, her spirit remained alive.

Still, she thanked the young man who had pushed the wheelchair, and only rolled her eyes when she was back in bed and the nurse had left.

“Are you okay?”

“I think so. They took more blood, told me they’d hurry with the results…” She was just as impatient as he was. Still, she focused on him, her eyes narrowing a little. “You shouldn’t have waited. Go home and…”

He took one of her hands into his. Hers were cold, and he hoped if nothing else he could offer a bit of warmth.  
“I won’t go home. I don’t want to. I’m right where I want to be.”

“But...” she started to protest, to reason.

He shook his head no. Nothing she would say would convince him otherwise. He would stay until he knew she was okay.

Seeing the resolve in his eyes, she gave a small smile, before she allowed her eyes to fall close. “Tell me something. Anything,” she requested.

Reciting what he had read in the newspaper earlier, he continued to look at her, thankful for her mere presence. She had told him more than once that she liked his voice, liked to hear him talk. Hell, he’d read the phone book to her right now if she felt so inclined.

When she fell asleep a few minutes later, he looked at the watch again, knew there would be a long night ahead. With a silent sigh, he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, not letting go of her hand. He would try to sleep a little as well.

They would see what happened next tomorrow but tonight he’d be glad to simple be with her.

End.


End file.
